The Making of Evil
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Not everyone starts out evil. Dolores Umbridge sure didn't. This is the story of why she became the person she did. In her own words.


**Hey everyone. This is a story for the Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for the Bronze card Yardley Platt. The task was to write about someone who despises human-like creatures or half breeds. The clear choice of a person in my mind to write about was Dolores Umbridge. I know I got her totally out of character but I wanted to portray a side of her that wasn't always a bad person. She didn't start out like that. She was made to be the person she was. So there are a few warnings I should give before you read this. If you are not ok gore or character death please don't read. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. So without further ado here is The Making of Evil. I hope you all enjoy.**

If you asked anyone who knew me they'd say I was an evil person. That couldn't be farther from the truth I'll tell you that. I am not an evil person my intentions have always been pure. I smiled in the mirror as I prepared to give an interview for the Daily Prophet. No one would be able to say after this that I, Dolores Umbridge, was an evil woman. I went to the door hearing a knock.

"Come in, my dear Ms. Skeeter," I said in my simpering voice.

Rita Skeeter was the only person that I could count on to tell the story of why I was the way I was. She was the only one that I knew would report every word that I said and not what other people wanted to hear. I lead her into my new office at the ministry.

"Welcome to my office," I said as I motioned for her to take a seat. "Would you care for some tea?"

She shook her head. I knew the look forming on her face. It was the look that always formed on people's face when they had to deal with me. It was the look of loathing. I wanted to wipe that look off her and everyone else's faces forever.

"Why don't we just get right down to work?" Rita suggested.

I nodded. "Ask me anything?"

I saw her think for a little bit. There must have been many questions she and her readers had for me. Why wasn't she just able to ask them straight out and get it done with?

"I was hoping that you would share why you have the views you do on half breeds?" Rita asked looking at me and getting her Quick Quill ready to capture my words.

"It is quite a long story," I told her.

"My readers and I have time," she told me. "Take your time and tell us all about it."

Assured that I was going to be heard out I smiled and nodded composing myself for the story ahead. "It all started as these things usually do," I told her. "With a boy."

And it had started with a boy. I had met him when I was eleven years old on the Hogwarts Express. We were going to our first year of Hogwarts. I had been looking for a compartment to sit in. He had a compartment with a spare seat.

"Are looking for somewhere to sit?" asked a small voice from one of the compartments.

I looked over shocked that someone was speaking to me. I was after all the daughter of a blood traitor why would any pureblood worth their salt talk to me. It was then that I saw him.

Smaller than the other boys his age with almost white blond hair and huge blue eyes. He was leaning out the door of a compartment with a few other people in it. But his figure was the only one that caught my attention.

I nodded. "Yes," I told him.

"You can sit us," he offered motioning me into the compartment.

The other nodded their agreement with this statement. I knew they'd change their minds quickly when they found out my name so I didn't let myself get quite comfortable.

"My name is Silas Jones," he said holding out his hand. "This is my twin sister Amelia." He pointed to the girl with same type figure as he had and the same color hair but she had brown yes instead of his blue.

"Hello," Amelia said with a birght smile.

"These two are Alexander and Maxwell Weasley," he said pointing to grinning identical twin boys who waved at me. "And last but not least Helena Potter." He pointed to a black haired girl who looked a year older than us but seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Dolores Umbridge," I told them.

"It's nice to meet," Silas told me taking me by surprise. "Why don't you sit down, Dolores?" He then thought for a second. "Can I call you Dot?" he asked quickly with a blush on his face.

I nodded and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

It was then that Rita decided to interrupt my story. "What does this have to do with the question at hand?" she asked impatiently.

I tutted at her. "It has everything to do with your question," I told her impatiently also. She was interrupting my story. I had to let everyone know why I was like this. Why I had to views I did.

"May I continue?" I asked her shortly. "With no more interruptions."

She nodded.

"We had gotten through Hogwarts together," I told her watching the quill write furiously. "And had become ever closer."

It was shortly after our graduation when I came downstairs one morning to see Silas and my father walk outside talking in hushed voices. I looked over at my mother who shrugged at me. Walking down the stairs I watched them walk from the house and over to my father's work shed. He hadn't been getting work since my uncle married that muggle woman. I wondered why Silas needed to talk to my father out there.

"Don't get worked up about it Dolores," my mother told me. "Why don't you get a plate of breakfast while the men folk talk?" She me a small smile and handed me a plate.

She knew something was up but she didn't seem to be in the mood to tell me. I gathered my plate of breakfast food and went over to my customary place at the table and began to eat making small talk with my mother and siblings. It was then that men folk came into the kitchen.

"Hey Dot," Silas said plopping down next to me, "can I take you for a walk when your done with your breakfast?"

I nodded quickly finishing my food. Maybe he'd tell what he and my father were talking about out there.

He gathered my hand in his and lead me out of the house. We walked for a while and made some small talk about the weather and what have you. I looked over at him. He was looking at something in his hand. He smiled when he caught me looking at him stopping us under the nearby willow tree. This was one of my favorite trees on the property and I'd told him this shortly after we became friends.

"Dot," he began, "we've been going out for a while now. Haven't we?"

I nodded. We'd been dating since our fifth year in Hogwarts.

"We have," I said quietly.

"I was sort of hoping that..." he began to nervously fiddle with whatever was in hand.

"What?" I asked concerned. Was he going to break up with me now that we weren't in Hogwarts?

"I was sort of hoping that you'd agree to be my wife, Dot," he said with a huge smile on his face as he held a ring.

I nodded with tear beginning to form in my eyes. "Yes," I told him quickly. "Of course." This was the happiest I had felt since that first day we had met on the Hogwarts Express.

He placed the ring on my finger and we walked back to my home to celebrate with my family.

Again Rita felt the need to interrupt my story with her incessant questions. "Why have you told no else about this young man?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do you like talking about dead loved ones, Ms. Skeeter?" I asked pointedly.

I saw her eyes widen after I had said this. She had the good grace look ashamed of herself as she shook her no.

"Then I guess we should move on then," I said snipily.

She nodded.

"It was a few days after that that Silas was attacked," I said tears beginning to form in my eyes. "By those half breed werewolves that had been torturing the village for some time."

I could remember it like it was yesterday. The day that he was attack was the day before we were set to be married. It had begun like any other day for me. Waking up and planning my wedding. Getting everything ready for tomorrow. But as with all things that are good my life that I was planning was about to come to an end.

"Dot," called Amelia running into my room, I could tell she had been crying, "you need to come with me quick. It's Silas. He's hurt pretty bad." She helped me dress as quick as I could.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worriedly. "Is he having second thoughts?"

She shook her head almost unable to talk. It must have been very bad if Amelia was rendered unable to talk by it. She grabbed my hand dragging me down the stairs and out the door.

"You just got to come with me, Dot," she said sadly. "He said to bring you as quick as I could."

"Alright," I told her soothingly. "I'll come with you then.

We ran all the way to her and Silas's house, which was on the outskirts of town, to find almost everyone in town waiting outside the house. Many of the people looked at me sadly as Amelia lead me into the house.

His mother and father were just exiting the room and I could tell something was really wrong now. Mr. Jones never cried and the tears were streaming down his face now. He took my hands and held them.

"He's waiting for you, dearie," he told me.

After he let my hands go I raced into the room. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I reached his side. I could never get the sight of it out of my head. I nearly screamed when I saw him.

His beautiful blond hair was blood soaked. The face I loved the most was almost non recognizable. He was covered by a sheet but I could his face was not the extent of the damage. He moaned in pain not even realizing that I was there.

"I'm sorry, Dot," his voice faintly reached me. "I'm sorry I won't be able to make you bride."

With that said the love of my life died in front of me barely recognizable. I let a wild sob as I walk out of the room. How could this happen to us? How could this happen to him? Why God? Why?

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Dot, no one did this," Amelia told me soothingly as she pulled me into a hug.

I didn't believe her. Someone had to have done this. I looked around us at all the people gathered. Someone had to know something about this attack. Anyone.

"It was a werewolf," came the voice of one of my own neighbors. I didn't really know the man's name or him personally but why would he lie about something like this.

"So from that day forward I have made it my own personal mission to make sure that what happened to Silas never happened to anyone else," I told Rita wiping a few tears that trickled down my face.

"And you didn't think that the attack could have been done by someone else?" she asked. "Like the person who pointed out that it was a werewolf?"

I shook my head. "Why would anyone else be willing to hurt someone in such a way?" I asked her. "No. It was a werewolf. It looked similar to the other attacks."

She nodded her head as her quill finished writing. "Thank you for your time, Dolores," she said with smile. "I send you a copy as soon as it's ready." With that said she showed herself out of my office.

A few days later, I found blood boiling at the lies that had been reported of me by this fraud reporter. She would pay for this. Just like those half breed freaks have paid for Silas.

 **Sorry this story was pretty heavy. But it just goes to show that everyone has a sad story behind why they are the way they are. Even Dolores Umbridge. I hope you all enjoyed The Making of Evil and hopefully the next story I write will be a bit more fluffy in nature.**


End file.
